


Make Him See

by tariana



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 20:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tariana/pseuds/tariana
Summary: Joey's thoughts about Lance.





	Make Him See

"That was fun."

"Yeah," I hear myself answer Lance automatically, although I'm so tired I can barely get the words out.

Chris's birthday party had indeed been fun-many friends, much laughter, much love.

However, the love in that room at Chris's house pales in comparison to what I have here with me now.

I see this clearly as he turns those beautiful pale green eyes on me, looking at me with such unabashed love.

Most of our life together is lived in secrecy and fear--fear of the media, fear of the fans' reaction, fear of what it might do to us if we are found out.

Living this way, I sometimes begin to wonder if what we have isn't dirty or corrupt. The stigma is great, and I know Lance feels it as well.

However, when we are alone, we are real. We are allowed to live, to love, as we wish.

I try to make certain I spend the moments I have alone with my love wisely-they are few and far between, and made all the more precious by their rarity.

Tonight, I will show him how much I love him with all my heart and all my body.

I will make him see.


End file.
